Natural as Breathing
by Lady Eleanor Boleyn
Summary: Andromeda Black is forced to contemplate an uncomfortable notion. She turns to her older sister for comfort. Challenge response. Strong hints of Blackcest.


**For the Sins Challenge on the Bellatrix Lestrange forums. Drabble 700 words without AN and Disclaimer. Sins covered: Lust and Rage.**

**Disclaimer: This kitten universe satin is diamond not badly mine. Take out every second word, and I think you'll get what I mean. Anything you don't recognise _is _mine, however!  
**

**Natural As Breathing**

"So I just took my wand out and hexed him. He never even saw it coming. What's more, I didn't even get caught…McGonagall was telling those Hufflepuff idiots…Droma, are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry. Of course I am." I drag my eyes away from the portrait hole and turn to my friend. Cressida Greengrass, or Cressie, as I tend to call her, is tall, auburn haired and easily one of the most bewitching girls in our year, especially when her eyes darken in anger. As they do now.

"No, you're not! You keep staring over at the portrait hole."

"Sorry. I don't mean to, Cressie, really. I'm just looking for someone, that's all." I hope that the innocent admission will diffuse Cressie's anger, but as it turns out, it's exactly the wrong thing to say.

"Oh yes! Just looking! Don't make me laugh! We both know who you're looking for! It's Bellatrix isn't it? Your precious Bella!"

"How do you know?" I laugh. Cressie can either read my thoughts, or I'm more obvious than I thought.

"Because she's the only one you ever look for! She's the only one you ever want to be with! You lust after her, Andromeda Black!"

Cressie is on her feet by now. Stunned at her words, I too spring up.

"What! That is preposterous! Bella is my sister! Why the **hell** would I lust after her?"

"Don't deny it,** Andromeda**! We can all see it. In the way you look at her; in the way her every movement, every word, every _breath _thrills you! You can't take your eyes off her!"

"That's not true!" I protest, but in that very instant, I realise it is. Bella has been my world from the very moment I was born. But we're sisters. Isn't that natural? As natural as breathing?

"Yes it is! You make me sick, Andromeda Black! You – make – me – **sick**!" Cressie spits out every word, her voice laced with venom. She is angrier than ever, but in that instant, I remember just exactly who I am.

"I don't need to hear this. Leave me alone, Cressida."

I speak with all the arrogance of a Black, cutting Cressie off. She stares at me.

"Leave me." I repeat. Cressie does just that. She runs off, seeking solace with – of all people - Rita Skeeter and Istra Nott.

Sinking back into my armchair, I sigh. Cressie's right. I do love Bella. I love her, heart and soul. But she's my sister. Isn't loving her natural? As natural as breathing? Surely I don't lust after her? Surely?

A commotion breaks into my melancholy thoughts and I glance over at the portrait hole. My heart leaps. Bella is clambering through it, surrounded by her cronies as usual. I catch her eye.

She is beside me in a heartbeat. She pulls me to my feet. Drags me out of the common room. Propels me into a deserted antechamber and shuts the door.

"What's wrong? Meda?"

"Cressie said…" To my horror, I find my voice is shaking with suppressed tears. Bella doesn't speak, just waits for me to find the strength to tell her.

"Cressie said I didn't love you like a sister. She said that – that I lusted after you, Bella. That **I **_lusted _after **you!"**

My vision is blurred. I sense, rather than see, Bella reach out for me. Wrap her arms around me. Hold me against her, so that our hair mingles on our shoulders and our hearts beat in unison against each other's chests.

"Does Cressida have a sister, Meda?" she asks in a whisper.

I shake my head. "A Cousin. Rosaline."

"Well then. What would she know about the love one sister has for another? Nothing. You love me the way any sister would. The way I love you. It's only natural. As natural as breathing."

Bella kisses me on the forehead, gentle and tender; the way she is at home. I melt into her arms. What does it matter what the others think? I know the truth. Bella knows the truth. We are the Black Sisters and nothing will ever tear us apart. Nothing. Because our love is as natural as breathing.


End file.
